ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Bear
Snow Bear is an alien transformation in the series, Brandon 10. Apperance In the Original Series, Snow Bear takes the resemblence of a small Polar Bear. He has big green eyes and white fur. The Omnitrix symbol was found on his chest. In Alien Force, Snow Bear gets a little chubbier and his eyes arn't as big now. His fur is also a slightly darker white. His claws are now visable and his tail can't be seen from the front view now. The Omnitrix symbol is now slightly on his stomach or still remaining on his chest. In Ultimate Hero, Snow Bear's appearance does not change majorly from his Alien Force appearance. Powers and Abilities Snow Bear has the power to breath ice. He also has bear-like abilities such as using his claws. His fur can camoflauge him with his surroundings but only if its snow or ice. Appearances Orginal Series *A Brandon 10 Christmas (First Apperance) *Savage *Historic Quests Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 1 (First Re-Appearance) *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Humungousaur) *The Caves of the Cold (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Humungousaur) *Fans Forever *Enchanted *Blast to the Past *Web of Terror *Seeking the Truth (Picture) *Redemption Ultimate Hero *Cold Front (First Re-Appearance) *James Saves the Day *The Three Brandons *Meet the Parents *A Hero's Future (Used by Brandon 10,000) *Dreamed a Dream (Dream) *Renegade Shorts/Mini-Episodes *Happy Holidays *Baggage Video Games *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth (First Video Game Appearance) *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games *Earth Invasion *BTFF Fall (NPC and Nano) Others * Warriors of Time (By Brian) Specials *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Shredder) Trivia *In the Original Series, Snow Bear's DNA is attained from Yeti Alien. **This source was revealed to be an evolved Canician, Snow Bear's species, in Cold Front. **In Question for Ben 10, his DNA is attained from Prisoner 773. *In the theme song and A Brandon 10 Christmas, his Omnitrix symbol is sideways. *Snow Bear is the first alien in Brandon 10 to appear in another series. **This, however, is not a crossover nor canon to the Brandon 10 Universe. **Snow Bear's appearances in other media aside from Brandon 10 related content will now cease to occur unless authorized by the writing company. The Writer had made this so when the other series using him when off air for a long time. *Snow Bear was re-unlocked in Alien Force by Master Control in The Battle For Earth Part 1. *Brandon, ironically, barely uses Snow Bear's bear-like abilities. *According to Cube Town, Brandon attempted to turn into Snow Bear before but turned into Diamondhead. *Snow Bear had replaces 10 X in gameplay for the game,Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror. *Snow Bear was an immediate decision when it came to bringing back Original Series aliens for the Alien Force Season 2 Finale. *This is The Writer's most original alien ever created for The Original Series. **He is also his favorite alien in the series. *Snow Bear can evolve into Ultimate Snow Bear as seen in Cold Front. *Snow Bear was nominated for Featured Alien for December 2016 and January 2017. Gallery Brandon 10 - Snow Bear.png|Snow Bear in the Original Series Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Snow Bear.png|Snow Bear in the Original Series Theme Song Brandon 10 - Christmas.png|Snow Bear in A Brandon 10 Christmas Snow Bear BFE.png|Snow Bear in The Battle For Earth Part 1 Snow Bear AF Draft 2.png|Alien Force Snow Bear Draft Category:Brandon 10 Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Ice Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Question for Ben 10 Category:QFB Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Well Known Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Users:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Legacy Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Camouflage Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Furry Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens